Evil is Always Accidental
by Mother Nature
Summary: This is a pretty short fic. Legolas is in trouble and finally meets his end. I am SO SORRY!!! But have mercy, please R&R anyway!!! :D (You'll like it I hope)
1. The Hand of Death

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, I don't own anything. So don't get me in trouble.  
  
Author's Note: Um, yeah. This is a really short fic I wrote on a whim when I was really depressed. It kinda of voiced the betrayal and misunderstanding I felt at the time. I thought I'd post it. Hope you guys like it. Oh yeah, and flames will be ignored and used to roast marshmallows.  
  
The Death  
  
I stumble in the dark as my eyes burn. They hurt more than anything I have ever experienced, and all I can do is shut them tightly against the pain and instinctly rub them with my searching hands. As my eyes are closed I cannot see where I am going, but if they weren't closed I probably wouldn't be able to see anything anyway. I fumble to find something to lean on and my hands fly in every direction, searching for something to touch. I finally stumble against a wall and I lean heavily against it, trying to cease the burning pain in my eyes. It eventually fades, though minimally, and I try opening them. 'No, that really, really hurts, and I was right, I still can't see a thing.' It was all incessantly blurry. I give up on my now useless sight and perk up my other senses.  
  
I can hear the fight still in action. An endless battle that has no sure victor. I can hear the clash of metal blades, the shuffle of tired feet, the grunts and heavy breathing of the two that battle so fiercely. After this terrible evil attacked my eyes with his magic Legolas pushed me out of harms way, bless him. And curse him, now he is alone in this fight and I cannot help him. I am useless on the sidelines. I do not like this feeling of helplessness… and fear. I can smell the stench of sweat mingled with blood. And on one side this stench is mixed with hate and fear, on the other with hope and purpose, but the fear is there as well. With my other acute senses I can tell which opponent is which, though… I do not know if I would be able to time it right. For perhaps I could loose an arrow at the reckless evil that fights my dear friend Legolas, and destroy it. But would I hit it is the question, or would they suddenly dodge and parry a blow from their swords and I would accidentally wound my dear friend. That would be the end of me, for my grief and guilt would be too great. But I can hear it, I can sense it… the evil is too powerful for Legolas, and he is growing tired. If I do not act soon he will be dead anyway. I must try, for the sake of all humanity.  
  
I reach behind myself, over my shoulder, and feel for my quiver of arrows. I have three left, but only one should be enough. I pull the feathered shaft out and bring my bow up. I notch the arrow carefully and with exhausted arms I pull faithfully back on the taut oiled string. Using my now perfectly keen senses, I aim the arrow in the direction of the battle and focus on the figure radiating hate and evil. And as I get ready to loose my arrow of death I pray to whatever higher being there might be. 'Oh, please let me strike my mark true, and may I destroy the evil that threatens my friend and my lands.' I take a deep breath and focus on my target. 'Oh please, luck be with me…' WHOOOSH  
  
I could hear my arrow spring forth from my bow and I could hear its straight and speedy path. And then… I could also hear the pained cry emit from, if not my mark, a mark. My eyes still closed in pain, I gasped, and brought my hand fearfully up to my open mouth. The cry I had heard, and the gasps of pain I heard now, were not of the evil demon that fought my dear Legolas, but from Legolas himself. I knew where my arrow had hit, and I knew what would come of it. As the evil, rolling laughter of the demon erupted into the air I sank to the floor, unbelieving of what I had just done. Tears welled in my eyes and rolled down my cheeks in waves. 'No, I couldn't have… I didn't… no…'  
  
Sobbing I fell against the wall behind me, wanting to crumple into my self. Knowing in my heart what I had done, and yet not quite believing it was possible. Whatever high being I had prayed to did not like me much, or maybe it was just that luck was not with me, like it never is. The feeling in my blackening heart was unbearable, and the sound of the demon laughing above me was not helping. I was quiet now, past grief, for I was numb. That is when I heard the last words of Legolas.  
  
His blue eyes burned into mine, though they were closed, "Why…" he whispered softly and weakly. Then I heard his last breath escape him, and I heard him fall limp unto the stone floor. At this I cried out in pain, as though I had be wounded. Which I had, deeply and past all healing, for he thought I had shot that arrow to his heart on purpose. I could not live with this, and I would not. I slipped out my elfin white knife from its sheath and held it against my breast. Right before I pushed it into my sore beating heart, I whispered unto my self, and the late Legolas, "With regret and with sorrow I go, but also with love." Then, I died quietly, and only slightly painfully.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Review Please!! I don't care if its praise, constructive criticism, or flames. (But I'm not going to be writing any more for this fic so don't even ask)  
  
( 


	2. ANOUNCEMENT

ANOUNCEMENT:  
  
  
  
IF YOU WANT TO KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS FIC, THEN I WILL TELL YOU. FOR STARTERS, I'M KIND OF A DEPRESSED PERSON, AND SO I TAKE OUT MY FEELINGS IN MY WRITING. MY FRIEND HAD JUST BETRAYED ME AT THE TIME I WROTE THIS, AND SO THIS ELF BETRAYED LEGOLAS IN TURN. I VOICE THE DESPAIR AND MISUNDERSTANDING AND DISBELIEF OF THE MOMENT, BOTH MY MOMENT AND THE ONE IN THE STORY. I JUST THOUGHT YOU ALL WOULD JUST LOVE TO KNOW THAT.  
  
I ACTUALLY ONLY WROTE THIS ANNOUNCEMENT SO THAT I COULD ADD TO MY STORY, PUTTING IT ON THE FRONT PAGE AGAIN. I JUST WANT YOU GUYS TO READ IT, AND HOPEFULLY LIKE IT. IF NOT THAT MUCH, AT LEAST TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. IN OTHER WORDS ~ REVIEW!!! THANK YOU ALL FOR LETTING ME WASTE YOUR TIME WITH THIS STUPID ANNOUNCEMENT. SO GOOD BYE, AND PLEASE DON'T GET TOO DEPRESSED. HEHE *NERVOUS LAUGH* ;P  
  
  
  
I LOVE LEGOLAS. I LOVE LEGOLAS. I LOVE LEGOLAS. I LOVE LEGOLAS.  
  
~ MOTHER NATURE, THE MOTHER OF EARTH  
  
  
  
P.S. ~ I WOULD BE FOREVER GRATEFUL IF YOU WOULD GO READ AND REVIEW MY OTHER FANFICTIONS TOO. THEY ARE CALLED "THE PAIN OF FRIENDSHIP", "ANOTHER PATH", AND "AFTER THE END". THANK YOU.  
  
(I THINK YOU MAY LIKE THEM!) 


End file.
